Light and Darkness
by Jennybug
Summary: A tale about two boys. One boy who had a light of his own, and one sad boy who needs that light.


I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes in this fanfiction, I'm truly sorry, but english is not my mother language.**  
Warnings: **This fanfiction contains Shounen-ai (SasuNaru), probably some grammar mistakes, and crack drama (?). If you don't like one of those things (or all of them), leave.

He lived in an endless darkness. There was not a single light. And he knew that. He knew that day by day, he was walking in a path with no way back. That if he kept the way it was, soon he would be taken by the darkness. But he could not help it. Power. Hatred. Revenge. Sadness. It was too much for a seven year old kid. And it was impossible for this child grow up ''normal'' after everything he had been through. He lived in the darkness. And would keep this way.

But, how can you get out of the darkness? Is there a way to a already lost soul, taken by the will of revenge to go back to the way of lightness that he had once forgotten? _What do you need to get out of the darkness?_

The time had passed. And the seven year old kid is now 12. The same will for revenge and power. The same hatred. The same sadness. And his path was lacking light more and more. But, even this dark kid full of hate woke up every night because he had dreamed about his mother's voice. And, once again, the question is done: _What do you need to get out of the darkness?_

He was put together with two people. A boy and a girl. Together, they'd be a ''team''. The girl tried all the ways to get his attention, but always failed. He was blind. Blind to everything, except revenge. However, something caught his attention. The boy. Yes, the boy. The so called ''dead last'' had caught his attention. There was something interesting in him. He didn't know what.

In his first mission out of the village, he felt like he was getting closer to find the key to the mystery of the boy. Until that moment, that moment of life or death, that he was stuck with the boy, he found out.

The boy had a light of his own.

A light so powerful that the others ended up guided by it. Even him.

He couldn't let that light die. No. He refused to let it happen. He gave his life for the boy.

In the moment he was in the boy's arms, and saw that endless blue in the boy's eyes, the answer came to his mind: To get out of the darkness, you need a strong ray of light full of hope.

The time had passed once again. And the boy once full of hate and sadness, was being brought to the light more and more. He was almost knowing what happiness was. The days were not perfect, but were enough to be unforgettable. Until _he _appeared.

He, once again, took the boy to the way of darkness, by giving him a mark on the neck. A mark that probably would stay there forever, taking him away from his light.

Other reasons helped the boy to be more corrupted by darkness. The appearance of his brother wanting to take away his only hope and ray of light was one of them. If not the main reason.

He decided to leave the village. He would get more power in his own way, even if it meant lose his friends. He left the village to join the person who gave that mark. Even knowing that in the end, he would be death. He didn't care. As long as he could protect the boy who had a light of his own. This may sound a little contradictory, because he used one of his most powerful attacks in the boy he said he would protect. But the truth is that we only hurt the ones we love.

The 13 years old kid is now a 15 years old beautiful boy. Cold. Bitter. Sad. Even though his eyes are full of disgust, and has a stoic posture, he still is, inside, that seven years old kid who woke up in the lonely nights dreaming about his mother's voice. His mind was disturbed. The only thing that kept him from going insane was his – only – ray of light. The wish to protect him. The wish to one day go back to village and hold him tight in his arms and never let him go. Even knowing that the last one was impossible, he still had hope inside him. The blue-eyed boy had taught him to believe and have faith in himself.

The sad boy would keep this dark road with no way back. Because in the end, he saw a little white light. He didn't know if it was an illusion, or if he had completely lost his mind, but he saw it. And would follow it. Protecting the blue-eyed boy. Even if his hands get dirty with the filthiest blood.

Owari.

It is very cliché, I know. But I can't help it. Anyway, thank you very much for reading. Reviews are appreciate x3.


End file.
